


Helping him relax

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Backrubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little alone time  With Daryl helps him Relax .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping him relax

"What are you doing here? " You asked as you watched Daryl climb up the latter of the watch tower ."well that wasn't the reaction I was excepting " he replied with a smirk. " I thought Glenn was supposed to be on watch with me tonight " you replied   
. He step forward and your heart skip a beat at the look in his eyes. He grab your hips and pulled you to him pressing you up against him. Giving you an idea  of what mood he was in.   
" You rather have Glenn than me ?" He growled as he leaned in capturing your mouth with his in a heated kiss." Not in a million years " you though as he deepen the kiss .  
It had always been like this with him  You relationship may have gotten off on a rocky start but it had settled just fine now. You couldn't picture yourself with anyone else.  
      He slowly back you up in till your back hit the wall. His hands wandering up under your shirt . You  bit back a moan  .   
You tried to figure out how to make your brain work so you could get some control on the situation.. but as he moved his mouth down to your neck and began to suck and nip you almost forgot everything . It was a losing battle with him he was determined and you had to admit you weren't putting to much of a  fight as you finally let yourself go into him.  
  ****************  
    Later as you were slipping back on your clothes  You looked up and caught him watching you it was then you noticed how tried he looked ands that reminded you of your original point.   
" why don't you go back to the cell and go to bed. You been on watch for two nights in a row and you went on that run with Rick today you could use the sleep ."you told him. " I am fine " he said " I can handle one night here alone " you told him  " I am ok " he said again .   
You sigh in frustration because he was Being stubborn. Then an idea hit you " come here " you told him sitting cross legged on the piles of blankets that were on the floor you patty the seat in front of you. He grin "already? He asked   
You laughed  no !! Sit down and let me give you a massage. "   I have been told I am quite good . " You said. He eyed you ...with a frown " by who?" Again you laughed "nobody you know " you said as you reached for his hand and pulled him down lay down on your stomach ." You said  
  " bossy aren't we " he said and you gently push him down . You let him settled into a comfortable position before you started rubbing. " this isn't what you do with the other when they are watch with you is it? He asked  You grinned  " no but it is a good idea...." You stop when growled.. " don't even think about it " he snapped .  
"yes sir " you said  with a giggle as you continued to rub starting  from his shoulders  and working down his back.. You heard him groan and you smiled knowing it was working . as you worked you could feel his body starting to relax.  
"Who taught you how to do this ?" he asked sleepily ..turning his head so he see you." my dad was in a car accident  a couple years before the world turn upside down and had some problems with his back after that so we found the only thing to help the muscle  relax so he could sleep or even just sit down would  be a massage.   
" the doctor show me what to do and I did ..apparently I was good " you said  smiling as you  though of the good memory.  you look down and noticed his eyes were closed...but you continued to rub.    
you worked your way back up his shoulders again and he groan again deeper this time. But you weren't sure if he was even fully awake now. you started humming to yourself as you rub and  it was not 10 minute later that  you started hearing  the snoring and you smiled you paused your rubbing but  he didn't move and he continued to snore. you sigh and slowly stood up and step over to stand next to window quite proud of yourself.   
*************************  
      All night you stood watch and he slept. it was almost dawn and you let out a yawn and saw Glenn and Maggie heading this way. You turn to wake him up but he sitting up. " morning" you said smiling. He glared at you but with no real heat   
" i know what you did and you should have woken me up ." He said standing up. You shrugged  " You needed the sleep" you said he stood up " come on " he said as you guys climb down the latter .  
" Morning" Glenn said a little to cheerful for before dawn. "Before you had a chance to respond  Daryl grab your hand and started toward the prison. To tired to fight you stayed quite and let him lead you to your cell.   
He followed you inside pulled the blanket over the door way " bed " he said. Softly you giggled " again ? You replied he gently pushed you back until you were laying down on the bed on your back. He crawled over you and settled next to you .   
Without saying anything he pulled you into his arms and you shifted into his side laying your head on his chest you closed your eyes and sigh as you let your body fully relax .Just being in his arm like this relaxed you and you soon fell into a very restful sleep.


End file.
